Overall goals are: to continue studies on processes of change induction in small face-to-face groups; and studies of systematic psychological change during the adult life cycle initiated by crises, transitions, and "developmentally" linked processes. Four specific projects are planned to address these general objectives. 1) Experimental self-help groups using tape-assisted "leadership" and membership composition as the basis of experimental variations. Ss, 420 mid- and late-life widows; 210 divorcees. Random assignment in E x C groups, drawn from a demographically defined total population. 2. Life stage specific adaptational processes will be examined by a restudy of the Berkeley/Oakland Longitudinal sample. 3. The contribution to benefit from participation in groups by expectational, motivational, life stage and peer group characteristics will be examined in a series of studies of participants in Large Group Awareness Trainings. 4) Role of social networks in addressing crises will be examined by contrasting peer support therapy in dyads compared to self-help group interventions.